Conveyors
Usage Conveyors are used for transporting goods from one place to another or to help with saw milling wood. To place a conveyor, simply buy one from Wood R Us and place it on your land. Most conveyors have a small knob on the side to toggle its direction; simply hover over the knob and press 'E'. This item can be paired with wires switch the direction (unless specified). Two massive conveyors can also be found at the Wood Dropoff located at Wood R Us used for moving the wood to be sold. Types Straight Conveyor Main purpose conveyor, used for transporting goods. 8*2*4 studs in size, a knob on the side controls direction. Tilted Conveyor Conveyor used for transporting goods up and down a slope raises/lowers height by 1 stud. 8*3*4 studs in size. A knob on the side toggles up/down. Funnel Conveyor Very similar to a Straight Conveyor, the only difference is the wider part at the front which makes it easier to drop goods in. A knob on the side toggles direction. Tight turn Conveyor This conveyor turns wood 90 degrees. However, longer pieces of wood tend to get stuck. The Orange knob on side toggles direction. Switch Conveyor A conveyor used for sending wood to 2 different directions. Knob toggles switch. (You can't use wires or a lever) Wood Sweeper A conveyor that sweeps large plank segments into a nice pile. A knob on side toggles direction. Straight Conveyor Switch Left A conveyor that is used to send wood to different places. Toggle the knob to switch either forward or to the left. Straight Conveyor Switch Right A conveyor that is used to send wood to different places. Toggle the knob to switch either forward or to the right. Conveyor Supports Mostly for decor, "holds" up sections of straight conveyors. Turn Conveyor Supports A similar version of the Conveyor Support but designed for the Tight Turn Conveyor. Setups When using conveyors, it is always important to remember a good setup. It's advised that you get advice from an experienced player to get a good setup idea. It is recommended to have a loading bay, mill section, unloading bay, storage area, and a maintenance area. Some setups use only the first three mentioned. A good way to save money is to buy a few conveyor supports, and reusing them. After placing conveyor supports, you can move them to a different spot, and continue using them. Issues Sometimes wood, being sawmilled or not, can get stuck in the corner conveyors. This can be a problem when transporting wood along a conveyor. Take note of this and remember to check down the line of your conveyor strip, to ensure that you are not missing any wood. This generally applies to larger pieces, but small chunks may occasionally get stuck as well. It is impossible to get Red Balls and Blue BaIIs to move up tilted conveyors without some help from pieces of wood or other objects. Pumpkins, Dark Pumpkins and Eyes may have issues moving up the conveyor. Category:Wiring Category:Wood R Us